Un fil nous sépare
by San-RSX
Summary: Draco a 18 ans, mangemort professionel, au cours d'une mission, deux moldus échappent à la mort, l'un deux devine son secret... Que se passetil quand on commence à douter de tout ce qu'on nous à enseigné depuis notre plus tendre enfance ?
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur : **San-RSX

**Disclaimers : **Et non ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé Potter and Co dommage j'aurai gagné plein de sousous. Sinon pour le moment il n'y a qu'Anne et Daniel qui m'appartiennent

**Notes 1:** Bon de fait je suis fan des « Dracofiction. » et encore plus des « Draco, Hermione. » mais je trouve que la façon d'aborder le couple devient trop commune alors j'ai décidé de faire un peu différent je suis motivée. Ca se passe Post Poudlard avec un Draco qui voit sa condition de mangemort découverte par une moldue …

**Note 2 :** Petite dédicace a ma meilleure amie, chieuse en tout genre, qui a gentiment accepté de lire mon torchon et de corriger les fautes (ceci est donc une republication Vivi) donc voila, ma petit Shamel, je te dédiasse cette fisc : p

Voila sinon bonne lecture et une petite review me fera plaisir

**Attentat dans Londres, une centaine de blessés graves et une cinquantaine de morts … le terrorisme ne recule plus devant rien. Quand arrêteront-ils ?...Jusqu'où iront-ils **

Ces gros titres, comme tant d'autres, figuraient en première page de tous les journaux du monde, le journal télévisé allait en parler pendant quelques jours puis comme tous les autres on les oublieraient peu a peu, ces attentats étaient devenus fréquents, on qualifiait ceux-ci tantôt d'attentat à la bombe ou de voiture piégée mais bizarrement on ne trouvait jamais les fauteurs de troubles. Les terroristes qui d'habitude prenaient un malin plaisir à proclamer les attentats commis déclinaient toute responsabilité. Entre les attentats, les explosions, tous ces gens morts, les gouvernements ne savaient plus que faire, la situation était chaque jour de plus en plus critique et n'allait pas de l'avant, plus les années passaient plus les morts et l'incompréhension apparaissaient, semant le chaos parmi le monde.

Tout cela avait sérieusement commencé en 2001 lors de l'effondrement des deux tours jumelles en Amérique, après cela les attentats s'étaient multipliés ainsi que les enlèvements, la guerre, puis le mystère, certains chuchotaient que ces morts étaient paranormales, d'autres fanatiques de Dieu disaient que c'était la punition de celui-ci devant tant de dépravation dans le monde, les sectes et les églises se remplissaient d'une façon ahurissante, et maintenant, 7 ans après, un climat de peur et d'angoisse régnait, souvent les rues étaient désertes, le soir les animations dans les villes devenaient de moins en moins fréquentes, comme si un couvre-feu non proclamé mais entendu de tous avait été mis en place.

Elle, elle faisait partie de ces gens qui ne croyaient ni en Dieu ni au diable, que tout ceci intriguait sans pour autant l'empêcher de sortir, elle estimait qu'elle était jeune et que si elle devait mourir à cause d'un attentat c'est que ça devait se passer comme ca, rien de plus rien de moins.

Et puis qui allait se soucier de la disparition d'une orpheline ? On pleurerait sa mort peut-être une journée, ses amis un peu plus, et puis elle irait rejoindre dans une jolie boite de bois faite à sa taille, la terre froide, les morts et les insectes qui grouillaient en-dessous du sol.

Elle sourit vaguement à cette idée tout en passant le portail de l'orphelinat, elle était assez optimiste, elle ne mourrait pas maintenant, alors qu'il lui restait seulement deux ans à tenir dans ce bâtiment sombre, glauque, déprimant où toute la misère des enfants abandonnés se retrouvait.

« Tu sors ? »

Elle se retourna surprise, puis poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant la silhouette familière de Daniel se découper dans la pénombre.

« Oui je sors je ne supporte plus d'être enfermée.. »

Elle poussa un soupir las avant de passer sa main dans ses courts cheveux blonds foncés pour repousser une petite mèche qui était venue lui chatouiller le nez et esquissa un sourire mystérieux

« Et puis, Londres est plus amusant la nuit, trêve de plaisanterie, tu viens avec moi ? »

Daniel haussa les épaules comme si cela lui était égal et se mit à marcher a côté d'elle en silence, on aurait presque pu croire que ça le dérangeait, pourtant il n'en était rien, il aimait la compagnie d'Anne autant que le silence et la nuit, lui-même était silencieux, ne parlant que part nécessité et ne souriant jamais, il faisait passer ses émotions par d'autres moyens.

Anne ne se formalisa pas du silence de son ami, car après cinq ans de vie commune, elle avait appris à le connaitre et savait que même s'il paraissait toujours mécontent il n'en était rien.

« Où est-ce que tu vas cette fois ? »

Elle tourna sur elle-même un sourire avenant collé aux lèvres et esquissa un pas de danse.

« Au Northstreet Pub, il parait qu'il y a un groupe génial ce soir et je meurs d'envie d'aller les écouter. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et enfonça ses mains gantées de cuir dans les poches de son jean déchiré. C'était un des plus vieux pubs de Londres autrefois fort réputé, il avait été repris par un propriétaire négligeant ou simplement en manque d'argent, si bien qu'à présent il était devenu miteux et les gens les plus louches se rencontraient souvent là-bas.

Il y a quelques années, même il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, les gens de moins de 21 ans ne pouvaient entrer dans les pubs mais maintenant à cause des attentats et de la peur régnant parmi les adultes, les patrons avaient été obligés, pour ne pas sombrer dans la faillite, de laisser le passage aux jeunes, c'était eux-même qui fournissaient les faux papiers bien qu'ils en avaient rarement besoin, la police ne faisait même plus de descente de peur d'une attaque, la nuit appartenait à présent aux moins de trente ans.

Elle resserra son pull autour de son cou, se maudissant de ne pas avoir emporté une écharpe pour se protéger du froid mordant de ce début décembre, elle se frictionna les mains en soufflant dessus dans l'espoir de les réchauffer mais seules des vapeurs d'air froid sortaient de sa bouche aux lèvres craquelées par le gel. Daniel sortit vivement ses mains gantées de ses poches et, s'emparant de celles de son amie, il retira ses gants et les lui mis.

Elle les retira aussitôt sachant combien il lui était pénible d'être sans gants. En effet la peau des mains de Daniel était décharnée, brulée à plusieurs endroits et n'ayant pas reçu les soins nécessaires, elles n'avaient pu être soignées correctement. A présent sa peau toujours a vif était gantée pour en cacher la laideur et la douleur, elle les lui rendit avec un sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas si froid, si c'est insupportable je te les piquerais... »

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu et remit les gants avec un soulagement, même si ses mains avaient été sur le point de geler elle n'aurait jamais demandé à prendre les gants de Daniel, heureusement ils n'étaient plus fort loin, l'orphelinat était situé dans un coin paumé de Londres, et pour aller dans le centre ils ne devaient faire que quatre petits kilomètres à pieds, les bus ne roulaient jamais au delà de 8h00 du soir mais ça ne les dérangeait pas outre mesure, sauf quand il pleuvait.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le rues du Northstreet, la plupart des cafés de la rue étaient ouverts mais ne semblaient pas remplis. A mesure qu'ils avançaient une musique se fit entendre de plus en plus intense et quand ils poussèrent la porte du café un dernier accord de guitare venait de mourir tandis que les jeunes en délire qui constituaient la plupart de la clientèle acclamaient les musiciens sur scène. Daniel eut une moue désapprobatrice devant la foule aussi excitée, le café était bondé et le chauffage devait être mis au maximum car la plupart des gens était en t-shirt et une chaleur moite et étouffante régnait dans le salle. Anne, qui n'avait plus du tout froid, enleva son pull et le laissa choir sur une chaise où se trouvait déjà tout un amas de vêtements sans se soucier de savoir si elle le retrouvera ou non.

Elle ajusta son débardeur et s'enfonça dans la foule en signifiant à Daniel qu'elle allait essayer de trouver une table et qu'il n'allait qu'à aller chercher à boire pendant ce temps-là.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et partit vers le bar relevant les mèches de ses longs cheveux noirs se balançant sur ses épaules au rythme de ses pas, il s'accouda à celui-ci poussant un soupir de soulagement, il n'aimait pas se sentir à l'étroit et le bar n'était pas encore très fréquenté à cette heure, il pouvait souffler un instant avant d'aller rejoindre Anne, il n'aimait pas la laisser seule dans ce genre d'endroit, insouciante et férue de l'aventure comme elle était elle risquait bien de tomber sur tout et n'importe quoi ...

« Vous désirez ? »

Il voulut répondre mais une voix trainante et nasillarde répondit à sa place :

« Un whisky et un Gancia et sans glaçons le Gancia. »

Tandis qu'il se tournait vers la personne, un jeune homme à la peau pâle et aux cheveux blonds clairs, un peu plus long que la normale et dont les mèches retombaient avec élégance sur son visage, cachant son regard gris-bleu acier -il devait surement plaire a ces dames- il haussa les épaules, désinvolte, bien que désagréable en apparence il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se disputer avec lui pour des broutilles, se disputer signifiait parler et le silence était souvent préférable à la parole.

Il revint près d'Anne quelques minutes plus tard, deux bières brunes à la main, il s'affala sur sa chaise jetant un œil morne à la salle avant de reporter son attention sur la scène, les musiciens allaient bientôt commencer à jouer. Quand le brouhaha incessant de la salle fit enfin place au silence, les musiciens commencèrent à jouer, Daniel apprécia le silence qui régnait mais celui-ci fut de courte durée car les gens se remirent à hurler et Anne se leva pour se joindre à eux.

Draco se massa douloureusement les tempes, une moue désapprobatrice sur le visage, les yeux fermés d'exaspération tandis que sa compagne le priait d'une voix geignarde de bien vouloir l'accompagner sur la piste de danse, mais pourquoi faire ?le fait de s'afficher avec Parkinson même au milieu de moldus était déjà assez humiliant sans devoir avec ça aller se trémousser sur une piste de danse où les gens se collaient les uns aux autres dans l'espoir de se fondre l'un dans l'autre, non, non jamais on ne le verrait lui, digne héritier des Malefoy, se trémousser parmi les moldus ou même se trémousser tout court, de toute manière il n'était pas là pour ça …

A présent Pansy le tirait, ses gros doigts boudinés s'accrochant à son bras et laissant des marques rougeâtres sur sa peau pâle, il eut un soupir exaspéré tandis qu'il essayait de trouver son calme pour ne pas lui lancer un Avada Kedevra à l'instant, Voldemort n'aimait guère que l'on tue ses équipiers même si ceux-ci se révélaient bêtes à manger du foin, les toutous les plus dociles servent toujours comme il avait l'habitude de lui dire.

Il la prit le bras et la tira violemment vers lui dans un prétendu geste d'affection mais qui n'était rien d'autre que de la colère intense, quand on disait que Pansy était bête à manger du foin, ce n'était guère une métaphore, celle-ci ne comprenant pas où son compagnon voulait en venir ferma les yeux en avançant les lèvres dangereusement vers lui pensant que le jour tant attendu où Draco l'embrasserait était enfin arrivé, hélas pour elle, il n'arriverait pas, elle devrait se contenter d'en rêver. Il contempla un instant avec un dégout évident les lèvres de Pansy et enfonça ses ongles dans la chair graisseuse et moite de la jeune fille, elle réouvrit les yeux et eut une exclamation de surprise et de douleur.

« Mais enfin Dray, chéri. »

Il enfonça un peu plus fort ses ongles, ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire Pansy qui se retrouva contrainte à pousser des petits gémissements pitoyables, telle une souris qu'un chat attrape dans sa gueule.

« Je ne suis pas ton Dray chéri, ne t'avise plus de m'appeler comme ca et maintenant va te trouver quelqu'un avec qui te trémousser un peu, on commence dans une demi-heure. »

Il lui lâcha le bras et se désintéressa d'elle tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux et se frottait le bras où la marque de la main de Draco était restéé enfoncée, s'en allant d'une démarche qui se voulait gracieuse et sensuelle mais qui n'avait pour effet que de la faire ressembler à un pingouin qui essaye de faire de la danse classique sur la banquise. Ndb: j'adore cette phrase

Il soupira de soulagement quand elle s'éloigna et renversa sa tête en arrière, fermant les yeux et essayant de faire abstraction de la musique de sauvage qui régnait dans la salle, pour lui il n'y avait rien de pire que sa situation actuelle, un vieux pub miteux entouré de jeunes moldus déchainés et une musique assourdissante essentiellement composée de cris rauques et de sons violents qui lui vrillaient les tympans, il n'était pas mécontent de devoir détruire cet endroit, c'était une insulte à la musique, il rêvait de retourner chez lui et d'écouter Mozart dans sa chambre sans qu'aucune personne ne vienne le déranger.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre tout en soupirant, seulement cinq minutes de passées, encore une demi-heure à tenir. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire pendant une demi-heure dans un endroit pareil ?

Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par un coup sur le ventre. Une jeune fille venait de tomber sur lui assez violement, lui enfonçant son coude dans l'estomac, il n'eut pas le temps de l'engueuler qu'elle fut tirée par une espèce de colosse d'un bon mètre nonante qui ne semblait pas de la meilleure humeur qui soit...

« Espèce de sale pute, t'a renversé mon coca, tu vas devoir me dédommager maintenant »

La jeune fille qui ne devait guère avoir plus de 18 ans se débattait comme elle pouvait mais le colosse lui enserrait les poignets et l'empêchait de bouger, ce qui n'empêchait pas la demoiselle de lui répondre avec verve, ce qui était hautement déconseillé quand on s'attaquait à plus fort et plus grand que soit !

« Mais dégage gros con j'ai rien renversé t'es tellement con que tu ne sais pas tenir un verre voilà ce qui s'est passé ! »

En temps normal les videurs seraient déjà intervenus mais il y avait bien trop de monde pour que l'on puisse distinguer quoique ce soit.

Le colosse rougit de fureur et lâcha un des bras de la jeune fille levant sa main et s'apprêtant à la frapper violemment au visage.

Sans qu'aucun des deux ne comprennent vraiment ce qui étaient arrivé ils se retrouvèrent séparés.

« Non ça va pas j'allais la remettre à sa place cette pute... »

Merlin! Il n'imaginait pas qu'il existe encore des gens au vocabulaire aussi limité c'était désespérant, il s'abstient de commentaire. Il jeta un regard glacial au colosse:

« Je m'en occupe.. »

L'homme aurait bien voulu répliqué mais la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux du garçon l'en dissuada, il haussa les épaules, frustré, et fit volte-face. Il se tourna vers la fille, exaspérée à l'avance de la reconnaissance qu'elle aurait pour lui, mais il n'en fut rien, plutôt que de lui adresser un sourire rempli de reconnaissance elle le gifla assez fort et lui déclara d'une voix vénéneuse:

« Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends! Je pouvais très bien me débrouiller toute seule alors tache de ne plus intervenir. »

Il frotta sa joue, un sourire forcé et douloureux au visage, ne pas la tuer maintenant, elle mourrait dans l'explosion avec les autres, il fallait juste attendre encore un peu …

Il la détailla attentivement tandis qu'elle continuait son monologue, elle était assez jolie, fine et apparemment musclée, elle avait la peau joliment mate et sa taille ne devait guère excéder les 1m65, elle avait des cheveux assez courts, blond clair, qui contrastait avec sa peau comme s'ils avaient été décolorés par le chlore, mais ce qu'il y avait de plus surprenant chez elle c'était ses yeux d'un vert envoutant, tellement clairs qu'ils en paraissaient transparents.

Elle s'était approchée de lui voulant lui dire quelque chose qui n'était certainement pas au gout de Draco lorsqu'une main gantée se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna, sa colère disparaissant, et fit un signe de tête entendu à celui-ci sans même qu'il eut prononcé un seul mot, elle fit volte-face, l'ayant apparemment déjà oublié, le garçon se tourna vers lui, la moitié de son visage était cachée mais on n'en voyait pas moins son œil droit, il le fixa un instant d'un regard qui paraissait morne puis suivit la fille vers la sortie, laissant pour la première fois de sa vie un Malefoy médusé par des moldus. Il serra les poings rageusement, lui, un sang pur, se laisser dominer par des vulgaires moldus! Il grimaça puis haussa les épaules, il mourrait ici comme les autres, il y veillerait …

A partir de ce moment-là le temps se mit à passer très vite, il retrouva Pansy qui se réjouissait de jouer un peu avec ces moldus, ils sortirent du café qui était toujours plein avec la même musique que Draco trouvait si agressante qui en sortait. Il sourit, bientôt, tout cela disparaitrait …

Pansy lui jeta un regard inquisiteur:

« On y va ? »

Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur les lèvres de Draco tandis que l'excitation de la tuerie l'envahissait, il regarda Pansy comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et répéta après elle:

« Oui, on y va. »

Les sorts jaillirent à une vitesse impressionnante de leurs baguettes, on eut dit qu'un feu d'artifice était apparut, des flammes commençaient à venir lécher la façade du bâtiment, tandis qu'à l'intérieur l'odieuse musique avait été remplacée par les cris des moldus mourant de peur.

Ils regardèrent avec délice les moldus courant dans tous les sens, et ceux qui s'éloignaient un peu trop des flammes étaient tués par un Draco euphorique, bientôt Pansy en eut assez de regarder, pour une fois il eut un regard indulgent et dit:

« Je te laisse t'occuper d'eux, je suis de bonne humeur, tue-les tous. »

Elle sourit aux anges et descendit de son perchoir tandis que les cris augmentaient, Draco détourna le regard, s'étirant lentement, et il s'arrêta en plein milieu de son geste, au loin, la fille blonde le regardait, pas apeurée, ni même effarée, sur son visage se lisait plutôt une sorte de fascination morbide et une certaine curiosité.

Le garçon qui l'accompagnait ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué lui, il tira sa compagne, l'éloignant des flammes, Draco aurait du les tuer mais il en était incapable, une moldue, une moldue connaissait son existence …

Anne se retourna une dernière fois, regardant le jeune homme blond du bar, il portait à présent une longue cape noire qui flottait au gré du vent et son visage pâle était illuminé par la flamme qui venait lécher le toit sur lequel il était perché, sans même l'inquiéter. Elle croisa son regard un instant, elle aurait voulu que Daniel la lâche pour qu'elle puisse aller voir ça de plus près et comprendre …

Mais Daniel la tira, il n'avait rien remarqué...

Elle regarda une dernière fois en direction du toit. Il avait disparu. Qui était-il ? A quoi rimait tout cela ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **San-RSX

**Disclaimers : **Et non ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé Potter and Co dommage j'aurai gagné plein de sousous. Sinon pour le moment il n'y a qu'Anne et Daniel qui m'appartiennent

Ses vêtements étaient légèrement calcinés et ses cheveux blonds comportaient quelques mèches noires, mais malgré tout il était en bien meilleur état que sa compagne. Nn-contente d'avoir brûlé sa robe de sorcière si bien que celle-ci ne ressemblait plus qu'à de vulgaires lambeaux de tissus noirs assemblés par un homme préhistorique, elle avait aussi le visage noir et les cheveux calcinés.

Il pleuvait doucement sur Londres, un fin crachat des plus désagréables car il vous mouillait superficiellement. Lui il préférait les extrêmes, chaleur étouffante, pluie violente, froid glacial … pour lui c'était tout ou rien adage, qu'il appliquait ou du moins essayait d'appliquer dans la vie parce que ce n'était pas toujours facile.

Il poussa un soupir et secoua ses cheveux pour les débarrasser des gouttelettes de pluie qui étaient venues s'y nicher et jeta un regard à sa compagne. Elle était terrifiée et regardait le vieil immeuble avec effroi, comme si c'était l'antre de Satan et d'un côté, elle n'était pas bien loin de la réalité...

Il la poussa assez brutalement vers l'entrée et franchit lui-même les portes défoncées de l'immeuble. A l'intérieur de celui-ci il transplana au dernier étage et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, attendant sa compagne qui ne pouvait transplaner. Celle-ci arriva, ses cheveux humides retombant sur ses cheveux, la démarche et la respiration saccadée par l'effort. Il lui tourna le dos et s'engouffra dans le couloir humide où la pluie suintait sur les murs défraichis et s'arrêta devant deux imposantes portes de marbre noir qui dénotaient étrangement avec le reste de l'immeuble délabré.

Devant la porte un homme en robe noire dont la lourde capuche de velours cachait le visage s'inclina devant le jeune homme blond.

« Ravi de vous revoir jeune maître, la mission s'est-elle bien passée? »

Le ton se voulait respectueux mais l'homme ne pouvait cacher un fond de mépris pour celui à qui il s'adressait.

Draco hocha la tête d'un air sombre sans rien répondre. Il serra les dents, encore une autre invention de son « père ». Depuis quand était-il le jeune maître des mangemorts ? Lui, qui pourtant malgré le fait qu'il soit « fidèle mangemort et fils adoptif de Lord Voldemord », n'avait jamais eu droit à aucun traitement de faveur...

D'ailleurs il n'en avait jamais demandé, il aurait préféré rester le fils de Lucius Malefoy, car si on peut s'opposer à celui-ci, on ne s'oppose pas au Seigneur Noir.

Il se souvenait encore de ce jour avec rage, son idiot de père qui n'avait jamais servi à rien avait en mourant encore trouvé un moyen de lui pourrir la vie.

Il était tard et il somnolait dans son lit. Sa mère était à une fête avec quelques amies tandis que son père était parti il ne savait pas trop où quand ils reçurent un message. Ils devaient se rendre au bercail au plus vite. Là-bas ils apprirent le décès de son père, au début tout lui sembla au mieux, il pourrait enfin partir rejoindre Potter et l'Ordre, mais rien ne se passa comme prévu...

Ce soir-là au cours d'un duel, son père et Potter s'étaient battus à mort, tous deux grièvement blessés, le balafré avait donné le coup de grâce à son père. Celui-ci dans un ultime effort avait réussi à plonger Potter dans un coma magique juste avant de mourir. Voilà maintenant 6 mois que le balafré était profondément endormi, sans que personne mis à part l'ordre ne sache où il était.

A la mort de Lucius, Voldemort en profita pour faire de sa mère sa concubine et de lui son fils adoptif pour « remercier son père de ses bons et loyaux services. »

Il attendit que Pansy se remette de ses émotions, toqua à la porte et attendit quelques secondes puis poussa celle-ci.

Les portes s'ouvrirent doucement, laissant apparaitre l'antre du Seigneur Noir, la pièce était exempte de fenêtres et plongée dans le noir le plus complet, seul le feu brûlant dans l'âtre éclairait faiblement le siège où était assis leur maître.

Ils s'approchèrent de lui, s'arrêtèrent à deux mètres et s'inclinèrent, tête baissée vers le sol et les yeux rivés sur le parquet défraichi. Draco fit son rapport tandis qu'à côté de lui Pansy tremblait doucement.

« Mission réussie, tout les moldus présents dans la rue et les cafés des alentours ont été exterminés. De mon côté rien à signaler. »

Voldemort resta un moment silencieux puis tourna lentement sa tête de serpent vers Pansy.

« Et toi Parkinson ? »

Pansy trembla un peu plus fort le ton de la voix de Voldemort n'annonçait rien de bon.

Elle parla tremblante, bafouillant:

« J'ai...j'ai...tu...tu...er. »

Voldemort la regarda avec une compassion feinte.

« Bien Pansy mais quoi d'autre ?»

Elle tressaillit:

« J'ai...j'ai perdu...u.du ma...ma baguette. »

Il releva la tête et abandonna son faux sourire en s'écriant :

« DOLORIS. »

Draco ferma les yeux, tandis que Pansy hurlait à la mort et que Voldemort riant, recommençait le sort de plus belle, lui il devait rester stoïque.

Tandis qu'il continuait à s'occuper de Pansy il se tourna vers lui et lui dit distraitement:

« Tu peux partir mon fils... »

Mon fils! Il l'appelait son fils, lui, alors qu'il savait bien qu'il n'attendait qu'une occasion de le poignarder dans le dos…

Il se releva lentement en se traitant d'idiot. Rien ne changerait, il le savait, ça ne servait à rien d'y penser. Il sortit en fermant la porte et en laissant Pansy avec son tortionnaire.

Il s'appuya contre le mur froid du couloir qui était vide, il ferma de nouveau les yeux en serrant les poings, une unique larme coula. Il rouvrit les yeux et transplana au rez de chaussée de l'immeuble. Une fois dehors, il transplana encore.

Enfin chez lui … Il s'effondra avec reconnaissance sur son lit, fermant les yeux.

La journée avait été rude mais il n'aurait pas à retourner au bercail avant au moins une semaine S'il avait encore su sourire, il aurait probablement souri de plaisir, Voldemort espaçait ses attentats d'au moins une semaine.

Il se releva et alla dans la salle de bain , où il ôta sa lourde cape de mangemort et ses habits et fit couler l'eau de la douche. En entrant dans celle-ci il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour se divertir un peu mais haussa les épaules, il verrait bien …

Anne regarda sa montre pour la énième fois en dix minutes, le cours n'en finissait pas et comme pour la narguer les aiguilles de sa montre semblaient ralentir leur danse éternelle pour l'impatienter encore plus, comme si le fait de devoir écouter Madame Roland et son interminable discours sur l'agriculture en Amérique latine n'était déjà pas en soit une pénitence terrible …

Elle regarda de nouveau sa montre. Encore dix minutes et c'était fini, enfin pour les cours du matin...mais comme elle n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention d'aller à ceux de l'après-midi...

La cloche retentit enfin. Le son strident parvint aux oreilles d'Anne comme celui de la délivrance. Elle se leva prestamment et remit le peu de choses qu'elle avait sorti de son sac dans celui-ci.

Elle sortit la première de la classe sans même prendre la peine de noter le devoir pour le prochain cours, et dévala les escaliers jusqu'à la sortie.

A l'entrée un point revêche contrôlait les sorties des élèves, elle lui présenta sa carte de sortie et passa les portes. Arrivée dehors elle s'étira et regarda autour d'elle pour voir si Daniel était déjà sorti mais apparemment il était toujours à l'intérieur et tant mieux, elle devait partir avant qu'il n'arrive car elle savait pertinemment que s'il la voyait il ne la laisserait pas retourner au Northstreet, et encore moins sécher les cours.

Anne leva les yeux au ciel, le ciel semblait incertain, mais la journée allait sûrement être pluvieuse, elle devait faire vite si elle ne voulait pas rentrer trempée à l'orphelinat.

Les rues étaient vides ou presque, bien que l'on soit en plein jour, les adultes hésitaient à sortir et le récent « attentat » d'hier n'avait fait que renforcer leur peur, bientôt ils auraient même peur de sortir pour aller travailler, si ça n'était pas déjà le cas...

Mais justement, tous ces accidents qui arrivaient étaient-ils vraiment des attentats ou autre chose dont personne n'arrivait à trouver la nature ?

Pendant qu'elle se rapprochait du Northstreet le vent se leva et de fines gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber sur Londres. Elle pressa le pas en frissonnant, l'uniforme du lycée n'était pas bien chaud et comme d'habitude elle n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de prendre un manteau ou un parapluie. Elle entra enfin dans la rue du Northstreet, elle était déserte et des grosses bandes de plastique jaune sur lesquelles le mot police était inscrit en noir en interdisait l'accès Elle passa en-dessous et pénétra dans la zone, les façades des cafés environnants étaient calcinés et les cafés voisins avaient subi de lourds dégâts. Le Northstreet quand a lui n'était plus qu'un amas de décombres, une partie du toit s'était effondrée et une partie de la façade avait entièrement brûlé, laissant l'accès libre à ce qui restait du pub. Elle passa ce qui aurait du être l'entrée et avança prudemment dans les décombres, ne faisant pas attention à la pluie qui avait doublé d'intensité, elle marcha jusqu'au bar où l'on voyait encore une partie du comptoir et un ou deux tabourets qui étaient encore debout par elle ne savait quel miracle. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'un quelconque indice mais elle n'en trouva pas, elle regarda à sa gauche et essaya d'aller vers la scène ou s'était produit le groupe hier soir. Une grosse poutre en barrait l'accès mais elle passa outre tant bien que mal, chacun de ses pas faisait grincer ce qui restait de parquet et les objets calcinés de l'ancien café. Elle s'arrêta un instant alors que la progression devenait difficile à cause du bois rendu glissant par la pluie, elle s'assit à terre, salissant son uniforme, mais elle s'en souciait peu et regarda sa montre. Voilà déjà bien une heure qu'elle cherchait, il lui restait une demi-heure, trois quart d'heure, pour trouver quelque chose et rentrer à l'internat incognito.

Elle se releva soupirant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'acharnait ici ? Qu'espérait-elle trouver ? Après tout c'était le travail de la police, pas le sien.

Elle soupira de nouveau. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elle espérait trouver, quelque chose, quelque chose d'intrigant, peut être surnaturel, qui changerait son quotidien si morne...

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, si elle s'était vue elle aurait ri, était-elle si désespérée pour chercher quelque chose d'inexistant dans des décombres complètement brûlées ?

Tirée de ses pensées elle se sentit tomber en arrière et se rattrapa de justesse à ce qui devait avoir été une table, cependant elle se tordit la cheville et grimaça, poussant un petit cri de douleur. Elle s'était enfoncé une écharde dans la main pour couronner le tout.

Elle regarda à terre et remarqua une sorte de bout de bois clair, un petit cylindre qu'elle prit entre ses doigts. Le bois était poli et bizarrement le feu semblait l'avoir épargné. Elle le tourna lentement en l'examinant...

Elle entendit un bruit, comme si quelqu'un d'autre était dans le café, elle rangea rapidement le bout de bois dans son sac de tissu et s'appuya sur la table essayant de se lever tant bien que mal.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« Vous m'avez appelé m... Père...? »

Il lui semblait que le mot lui brûlait la bouche, il baissa les yeux, sûr que ceux-ci ne pourraient pas s'empêcher de le trahir et de montrer toute la haine qui l'animait. Voldemort était assis sur son siège, sa lourde capuche rabaissée sur sa tête de serpent. Seul ses deux yeux en fente rouge-sang étaient visibles. Non loin de lui son serpent Nagini se promenait dangereusement entre les mangemorts présents, chacun savait qu'un mot de son maître lui suffisait pour injecter son venin dans le corps d'une des personnes ici présentes et le faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. A côté de Voldemort, assise à terre, le regard vide, sa mère était là, mais elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, autrefois élégante et froide, aujourd'hui elle n'était plus que l'esclave de Voldemort, son jouet, il n'avait qu'à tirer les ficelles pour qu'elle exécute ses moindre envies et désirs. Il serra les poings et garda les yeux rivés à terre, dans un silence stoïque, attendant que Voldemort lui dise ce qu'il désirait de lui...

Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas pressé de l'en informer et regardait un à un ses mangemorts, les mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il sortit de son petit jeu d'intimidation et leva les yeux vers Draco.

« Oui mon fils... »

Son sourire s'élargit, il devait éprouver une telle jouissance à le faire enrager ainsi, il aurait presque pu lire ses pensées à cet instant si seulement il avait levé la tête.

Lui il n'entendait presque plus rien, toutes ses pensées rationnelles obstruées par sa haine, son dégout et sa colère. Il aurait tant voulu lui hurler "je ne suis pas ton fils", tant voulu relever sa mère, l'enlever de là, ne pas lui permettre de se donner dans un spectacle aussi affligeant, mais tout ça il ne le pouvait pas, il devait rester les yeux baissés dans un silence total, écoutant celui qui était devenu son maître et père...

« ...Il semblerait que mes mangemorts ici présents ne sachent pas s'acquitter d'une mission correctement, j'aurais donc besoin de toi. Tu sais que je n'accorde aucun traitement de faveur, même à toi mon fils, mais si tu t'acquittes correctement de cette mission tu auras tout ce que tu désires et tu deviendras mon bras droit... »

Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'il claquait des doigts, faisant signe aux autres mangemorts de se retirer de la pièce.

« Mais avant de te confier ce travail j'aimerais que tu en exécutes un autre. Si tu réussis je te confierai l'autre. Comme tu le sais notre dernière attaque s'est soldée par un échec, Parkinson a perdu sa baguette, baguette qui si elle était retrouvée par les gens du ministère pourrait nous causer de gros ennuis...je te demande donc de la retrouver, nos sorts de magie noire devraient te permettre de la localiser facilement... »

Il se tut un instant, Lord Voldemort ne faisait jamais de longs discours...

« ...Mais je ne veux pas un seul mort ça attirerait trop l'attention, tu as une semaine pour la retrouver. Si jamais il y a un seul mort je m'occuperai de toi personnellement... »

La tête toujours courbée Draco répondit d'une voix d'outre-tombe:

« L'honneur que vous me faites est trop grand pour que je puisse vous décevoir maître, il en sera fait tel votre volonté. »

Il hocha la tête et claqua des doigts en regardant Draco sortir à reculons de la salle.

Une fois dehors il prit une grande bouffée d'air tandis qu'il réfléchissait au moyen le plus simple pour récupérer cette fichue baguette

Il eut vite fait de la localiser, elle était toujours dans les décombres du Northstreet. A cette heure ça serra facile de la récupérer.

Les rues étaient désertes, les gens travaillaient ou étaient chez eux et les étudiants étaient encore à l'école. Il repensa avec une certaine nostalgie au temps où il était encore à Poudlard, en fait ça ne datait pas tellement, un an seulement s'était écoulé depuis mais il lui semblait qu'il était parti il y a au moins dix ans. Il y avait eu tellement de choses en un an...

La pluie le sortit de ses pensées. Il maugréa, il n'avait pas pensé à prendre un parapluie mais quoi de plus normal puisque d'habitude il transplanait...

Il se hâta d'arriver au Northstreet. Celui-ci n'était plus qu'un tas de décombres inutiles, ils n'avaient pas raté leur coup! Seulement maintenant il allait devoir chercher la baguette de l'autre idiote là-dedans, pour une fois il aurait presque préféré faire moins de dégats, ça lui aurait épargné bien des efforts.

La pluie avait rendu les décombres glissantes, rendant difficile sa progression dans les restes du café.

Il n'était pas là depuis dix minutes qu'il lui sembla entendre quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il se mordit la lèvre, si c'était un des agents du ministère il allait avoir des problèmes, de gros problèmes.Il avança prudemment et arriva juste à temps pour constater trois choses: de un ce n'était pas quelqu'un du ministère mais une moldue, de deux la moldue en question était une fille qui était censée être morte dans l'incendie d'hier et de trois ELLE avait la baguette de Pansy.

Plusieurs solutions se présentaient à lui mais toutes finissaient de la même façon: la tuer, mais la tuer était précisément dans ce cas contre-indiqué.

Il avança donc sans idée précise et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, première chose paraître sympathique, après il aviserait.

Elle se retourna, un jeune homme à la peau pâle lui tendait la main d'un air amical. Elle détourna vivement le regard, elle ne voulait d'aide de personne.

« Non merci ça ira... »

Elle tenta de se lever mais sa cheville l'élançait.Elle glissa encore sur le bois humide, elle se serait probablement fracassé le crâne si le jeune homme à côté d'elle ne l'avait pas rattrapée.

« Je crois que vous avez tout de même besoin d'aide... »

Elle hocha la tête à contrecœur. Le garçon lui rappelait quelqu'un pourtant elle ne le connaissait pas. Il l'aida a se relever.

« Merci. »

Il hocha la tête, l'air de dire que ça n'était rien. Bizarrement il avait l'air préoccupé voire fâché.

« Ca fait mal, enfin votre cheville ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle se blessait.

« Ca va c'est supportable...»

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Voilà une question à laquelle elle n'avait pas de réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Elle se voyait mal répondre qu'elle était une survivante de l'attentat d'hier soir et qu'elle espérait trouver quelque chose qui démontrerait que ce n'était pas un attentat mais plutôt un phénomène paranormal, non décidément elle se voyait plutôt mal lui répondre ça...

« Je me promenais. »

Ses lèvres blanchâtres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire moqueur.

« Drôle d'endroit que les lieux d'un attentat pour se promener, vos lieux de détente sont toujours aussi morbides et dangereux ? »

Elle sourit mi-figue mi-raisin.

« Tu peux parler, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ?»

La gène qu'il lui inspirait s'était immédiatement dissipée, il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle et ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans

« Moi... »

Il sourit de nouveau moqueur.

« ...Je me promène ! »

Elle sourit également amusée, au fond ça les arrangeait tous les deux de ne pas dire la vérité. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux humides et tenta de marcher, ce qui se solda par une affreuse grimace et un gémissement à peine perceptible de douleur.

« T'es sur que ça ne fait pas si mal finalement ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, plus ou moins agacée.

« Au lieu de prendre la grosse tête tu pourrais m'aider... »

Il lui prit le bras et le passa autour de ses épaules.

« Tu peux quand même sauter à cloche-pied ? »

Elle tira la langue dans un geste purement enfantin, un sourire amusé àux lèvres.

Marcher dans les décombres n'est déjà pas facile mais sauter à cloche-pied sur des décombres mouillées l'est encore moins. Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'énervement et de dispute, sans prévenir il la souleva dans ses bras, sortant en vitesse de ce qui restait du café pendant qu'elle protestait vivement.

« Mais repose-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fous, lâche-moi, merde... »

S'en suivit un bon nombre d'insultes dont certaines qui étaient inconnues au répertoire de Draco pourtant assez « calé » dans le domaine.

Il la reposa délicatement à terre faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal tandis que celle-ci lui lançait un regard noir.

Il haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres, s'amusant de sa colère.

« Je te raccompagne, tu habites où ? »

« Pas la peine, je me débrouillerai... »

« ...Comme un canard boiteux en somme ! Bon tu habites où ? »

Elle grimaça et lâcha dans un souffle:

« A trente minutes d'ici à pied, et c'est pas ma maison. »

Il l'aida de nouveau à marcher et se mit en route. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il perdait son temps ici, à l'aider. Il avait une mission à accomplir, certes il n'avait aucune envie de le faire mais à vrai dire sa place de mangemort était en jeu et bizarrement on pouvait dire que dans son malheur c'était bien la seule chose qu'il lui restait.

Normalement, en constatant qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un sur place il lui aurait lancé un sort d'oubli et serait parti en la laissant se débrouiller toute seule, mais en fait il avait surement besoin de distraction, même si celle-ci devait être une moldue insolente.

Une fois arrivés à l'orphelinat, il regarda celui-ci avec un dégout évident. Sombre et froid, avec à peine quelques enfants en bas âge qui jouaient dehors, celui-ci ne donnait aucune envie d'y entrer, surtout avec les fils barbelés qui surplombaient les grilles d'entrée.

« C'est ça ta piaule ? »

« Je t'ai dit, ce n'est pas chez moi ici... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle fut interpelée par une voix rauque. Encore en uniforme, les cheveux ébouriffés, la mine inquiète, Daniel s'avança vers elle l'arrachant au bras de Draco pour la regarder attentivement.

« Où tu étais passée ? Je m'inquiétais, tu es blessée, c'est ce con qui t'as fait ça ? »

Une phrase dite par Daniel ne contient pas d'habitude plus de trois mots, celle-ci devait en faire une dizaine, preuve que celui-ci s'était vraiment inquiété, elle ressentit une pointe de remord, elle avait fait la conne pour un simple bout de bois.

« Désolée, j'avais envie de me promener, je me suis fait mal en chemin et il m'a aidé. »

Il lui jeta un regard mauvais sans savoir pourquoi. Il ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, cependant il dit très bas et de mauvaise volonté:

« Merci. »

Draco se retint d'éclater de rire, la jalousie du gars était palpable et pourtant pour une fois il n'avait eu aucune mauvaise intention. Ne se sentant pas très désiré il se tourna vers Anne et dit:

« Tu m'avais pas dit que t'avais un copain, bon j'y vais moi, au fait c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Anne sourit et regarda Daniel en secouant la tête, pourtant elle ne démentit pas.

« Moi c'est Anne, et toi ? »

« Draco Malefoy, Anne, Anne comment ? »

« Anne tout court, bon ben a plus.. »

Il commençait à pleuvoir, et elle n'avait pas envie de s'attarder.

Daniel ne dit pas un mot et aida Anne à rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il entreprit de ressortir. Son amie le regarda étonnée:

« Où tu vas ? »

« Nulle part j'arrive. »

Il se dépêcha de sortir, se laissant mouiller par la pluie. Le dénommé Draco attendait toujours dehors.

Daniel s'approcha sans dire un mot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, la belle a un message pour moi ? »

Daniel serra la mâchoire, mais ne commenta pas.

« Toi, Malefoy, je sais qui tu es... »

Son regard se fit dur.

« Tu l'approches pas, elle n'a rien avoir avec nous. Ni même avec le monde des sorciers, et moi non plus, alors ne reviens plus ici. Je sais qui tu es, tu étais le gars d'hier au Northstreet, c'est toi qui as tout incendié, je ne dirai rien, mais toi tu t'approches plus ! »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et rentra à l'orphelinat laissant sur le perron un Draco médusé.

« Là, ça se complique » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **San-RSX

**Disclaimers : **Et non ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé Potter and Co dommage j'aurai gagné plein de sousous. Sinon pour le moment il n'y a qu'Anne et Daniel qui m'appartiennent

**Note : **Toujours dédicacé a Shamel, je remercie les trois personnes qui m'ont envoyé une petite review ca fait toujours plaisir .

**Mini réponses aux reviews : **

**Karma29 : **Merci pour la review, ca fait plaisir.

**Philoso : **Les fautes d'orthographes sifflote gentiment, regarde à gauche et à droite, c'est à moi que l'on parle ? Ah vi, faut croire , Lol, plus sérieusement, en effet j'en fais pas mal mais tu vas être ravi si tu passes par ici, parce que j'ai trouvé ma correctrice personnelle, en la personne de Shamel, donc celles-ci vont être sérieusement réduites …

Du reste, ben désolée pour ma longue pause, mais comme l'inspiration me vient généralement tard le soir (deux heures du matin au moins) et bien je n'ai plus trop eu l'occasion d'écrire avec mes repechs et la rentrée scolaire, mais là je sens de nouveau la motivation et l'imagination pointer le bout de son petit nez.

**Shamel : **Niania, ce n'est pas parce que tu corriges mes fautes qui faut te vanter hein : p la suite arrive, elle arrive les idées se pressent sous mes doigts et mon cerveau bouillonne.

_L'enfant sans amour joue la chambre du souvenir _

_Il se cache dans les ténèbres et parfois se repait avec audace d'un sacrifice ..._

_Le rituel de la mort a atteint son paradoxisme_

Une odeur de désinfectant, des malades les yeux vitreux, des infirmières courant dans tous les sens, tout ça, Anne connaissait parfaitement. D'ailleurs tout le monde ici la connaissait, elle s'y rendait trois fois par an pour contrôler le développement de sa maladie, et ce depuis l'âge de trois ans.

L'infirmière attitrée d'Anne, Betty, la regarda en faisant la grimace.

« Cheville foulée ma chérie, tu vas devoir rester chez toi pendant quelques jours... Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu mettre ce maudit carnet … Il te faut un certificat... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer à grommeler dans son coin que ladite demoiselle à la cheville foulée s'exclamait d'une voix aiguë:

« Quoi ? Je vais devoir rester à l'orphelinat ? Je ne pourrai même pas sortir pour aller au Bahut ? »

Elle regarda Betty, les yeux arrondis par l'horreur, tandis que celle-ci, qui en avait vu d'autres, la réprimandait avec gentillesse.

« Cesse donc de hurler ainsi, on est dans un hôpital et aux dernières nouvelles je n'ai pas encore de problème d'audition. »

Ne se préoccupant pas de l'adolescente traumatisée d'avance à l'idée de rester une bonne semaine cloitrée dans le trou perdu où se situait l'orphelinat, elle brandit son carnet d'ordonnances telle Arthur qui sort Excalibur de son fourreau.

Elle lui en fit une et la tendit à la blondinette en la regardant avec méfiance.

« Tu me suis ça à la lettre, compris ! »

Elle l'affronta du regarde un dixième de seconde puis hocha la tête de haut en bas en grommelant entre ses dents.

Betty sortit de la pièce pour y revenir en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire, le visage soucieux.

« Au fait on vient te rechercher ? »

Nouveau mouvement affirmatif de haut en bas.

« Ils ne devraient plus tarder. »

Gros mensonge, elle n'avait prévenu personne pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle pensait qu'on allait lui permettre de retourner à pieds et donc qu'elle pourrait aller faire un petit tour, la belle affaire! Bah dans dix minutes, elle préviendrait un éducateur, elle n'était pas pressée de rentrer. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix qui lui sembla familière, mais sans pouvoir l'identifier.

« Excusez-moi ! Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve mademoiselle Anne Borfast ? »

« Première à gauche, salle 206. »

« Merci. »

Elle ne le reconnut pas tout de suite. A vrai dire, il avait l'air assez différent, il faisait même plus âgé, ses cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière, un costume cravate, il avait l'air d'un homme d'affaire.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Toi ? »

« Le bonjour est resté au fond de ta gorge ? »

Elle reprit contenance.

« Tu fous quoi ici ? »

« Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. »

« Comment tu as su que j'étais ici. »

Il prit son petit air satisfait, ce qui équivalait à un sourire chez lui.

« Ca ce sont mes secrets, alors ça donne quoi ? »

Elle fit la grimace.

« Cheville foulée, l'orphelinat pendant une semaine, galère.. »

« Tu as quelqu'un pour te ramener ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas encore prévenu mes éducateurs, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. »

« Je te ramène ? On fera un tour en même temps. »

Elle hésita une demi-seconde.

« Ok, tu m'aides ? Elle ne m'a même pas donné de béquilles pour être sûre que je ne bougerai pas. »

Il la prit par le bras pour l'aider à se lever tout en voulant prendre sa veste également. Résultat, la veste tomba à terre, un bout de bois s'échappant d'une des poches. Oubliant Anne, il se pencha et le ramassa. Il la reconnut sans hésiter, la baguette de Pansy !

Il se désintéressa momentanément d'Anne et fit tourner la baguette entre ses longs doigts, des doigts de pianiste …

Anne le regarda avec étonnement et voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle le bouscula un peu.

« Tu n'étais pas là pour m'aider ? Au fait tu me rendrais bien ce truc, c'est a moi. »

Il la regarda un peu hésitant. Ca allait paraître suspect s'il ne voulait pas la lui rendre.

« Ouais, ouais, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec un bout de bois ? »

Elle haussa les épaules, désinvolte. Bonne question, à vrai dire elle n'y avait pas pensé.

« Je n'en sais rien, je l'ai trouvé le jour où on s'est rencontrés dans le café en ruine, et après je n'y ai plus pensé. »

Il lui tendit la baguette, lorsqu'elle la reprit, leurs mains se touchèrent un instant, ils se dévisagèrent longuement en silence.

Elle le regarda avec une effronterie et une curiosité non feinte, plongée dans ses yeux bleus métalliques, essayant de percer le mystère de ce personnage pas tout à fait net.

Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence, troublé par ce regard sans peur et sans haine, il avait pris l'habitude d'être craint ou détesté.

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

« Viens avant qu'on ne me demande de prouver que je suis bien un éducateur. »

Ils sortirent discrètement de l'hôpital. Une fois dehors Anne regarda à gauche et à droite à la recherche d'une éventuelle voiture correspondant au jeune homme, c'est-à-dire une grosse Mercedes de fils à papa , qu'on a reçu pour ses dix-huit ans, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait elle se sentit tirée vers l'avant.

« Tu comptes passer ta vie ici ? »

« Mais où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« Chez moi, ce n'est pas très loin, je suis venu à pieds, je ne savais pas que t'étais aussi éclopée que ca ! »

Elle protesta vivement, autant pour l'éclopée que pour l'appart.

« Qui a dit que je voulais bien aller chez toi ? Et puis éclopée tu parles … »

Il se tourna vers elle tout en marchant, la regardant de haut (Nda : Vivi ya au moins 25 cm de différence ! Ndb: t'aurais pu le mettre avant --") avec un sourire narquois et un petit air goguenard qui ne le quittait jamais vraiment. Elle se dégagea comme elle put, c'est-à-dire en sautillant à moitié et en manquant de tomber sur la voie si Draco ne l'avait pas retenue.

Il abandonna son air narquois, il ne pouvait se permettre de la mettre de mauvaise humeur ou de la perde de vue et dit d'un ton concendant:

« Te stresse pas, c'est juste à coté et ma voiture est dans mon garage, tu ne vas pas te taper le chemin d'ici à chez toi en bus, comme ça je t'offre à boire au passage... C'est fou ce que tu es susceptible, je ne suis pas un pervers... et même... ce n'est pas comme si.. »

Il se tut louchant vaguement sur la maigre poitrine de la blonde, tandis que celle-ci le fusillait du regard. Il détourna rapidement les yeux, des vrais Avada Kedavra ses yeux, non mais vraiment c'est flippant parfois les filles! Des fois il se demandait si une version féminine de Voldemord n'aurait pas été encore plus machiavélique et sadique. Non, il ne l'envisageait même pas.

Elle se détendit et se laissa aider par Draco. C'était vrai que tant qu'à faire, elle préférait rentrer en voiture qu'en bus pour ensuite devoir tester ses béquilles sur les 15 minutes de chemin qui séparait l'arrêt de l'orphelinat, au risque de se casser la figure .

La maison de Draco était en fait un appartement, dans un petit lotissement pas loin de l'hôpital, très différent de ce qu'elle s'était imaginé en fait. Il la fit entrer et lui montra l'ascenseur, il entra dedans avec un certain malaise regardant nerveusement les icônes changer pour se transformer en petit cinq. L'ascenseur s'étant enfin arrêter ils sortirent, et après avoir ouvert la porte, elle entra à sa suite dans un petit quatre pièces qui constituait son appart.

Il jeta sa veste sur un des canapés et enleva une pile de magazines en noir et blanc avec une rapidité étonnante pour les ranger dans une armoire pleine de vieux livres en reliure de cuir, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir les titres de ceux-ci, mais elle crut apercevoir « La magie noire approfondie », elle eut un sourire désabusé, elle allait bientôt devoir passer chez l'ophtalmo, sa vision lui jouait des tours !

Il lui jeta un regard et la voyant flanquée dans l'entrée, hésitante et regardant avec un peu trop d'insistance à son goût la pièce où il régnait un vrai capharnaüm, il désigna le fauteuil récemment libéré.

«Assieds-toi, te gêne pas ! Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? »

Elle s'assit, tout en notant qu'il n'y avait ni télévision, ni console de jeu, quant à la rare photo, elle était en noir et blanc, assez étrange à vrai dire !

« Oui je veux bien, t'as quoi ? »

« Pas grand-chose, tu veux que je te fasse essayer un de mes cocktails ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

Le blond se dirigea vers la cuisine tout en pestant contre lui-même. L'emmener n'importe où mais pas chez lui ! Rempli d'objets magiques et l'appartement à peine rangé laissant entrevoir qu'il manquait des choses essentielles à un jeune homme moldu de son âge. Il aurait pu courir à la catastrophe, d'ailleurs il n'avait aucune boisson moldue.

Il revint deux verres de bière au beurre à la main, et en tendit une à Anne.

« Tient goûte, ce n'est pas de la bière normale. »

Elle attendit qu'il goûte avant d'y gouter elle-même, une agréable chaleur l'envahit, à vrai dire c'était délicieux . Elle leva les yeux vers le mur, examinant les photographies en noir et blanc, profitant de la douce chaleur qui s'était installée en elle, lorsqu'elle lâcha son verre, poussa une sorte de cri d'effroi et voulant se lever par réflexe mais ne réussissant qu'à se faire un peu plus mal à la cheville.

Le tout se solda par un verre cassé, une moquette trempée, des gémissements d'effroi et de douleur étouffés et un Draco confus.

Il se précipita sur elle, essayant de voir ce qui n'allait pas. Lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard, elle détourna les yeux et bégaya:

« Le cadre... Il est vide, il y avait une photo de toi dedans pourtant ! »

Son attitude changea en un instant, une sorte de soulagement fit place à l'angoisse qu'il avait eu de se trahir. On ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, du moins pas tout à fait…

Il se leva, ne se préoccupant plus de ce qu'elle avait, ne regardant plus si elle était effrayée ou non, sortit sa baguette, murmura un sort, et en un instant, le verre était de nouveau intact posé sur la table et la moquette avait cessé d'être trempée... Déjà ça de fait !

Anne le regardait avec des yeux ronds, sa peur mise de côté pour laisser place à une sorte d'intrigue et à un frisson de curiosité quelque peu malsain.

Elle essaya de se relever tandis que Draco la regardait de haut, une expression qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue sur le visage, froid, cruel, sans sentiments ni émotion. Bizarrement ça ne lui faisait pas peur, ça lui donnait juste envie de savoir…

Elle s'appuya contre le fauteuil, ne pouvant se relever sans aide et souffla:

« Qui es-tu vraiment ? »

Eheh fin du troisième chapitre comment ça je suis une jolie salope même pas vrai d'abord ! Donc voilà la suite est déjà en train de mijoter dans ma cervelle en ébullition et mes doigts n'attendent plus qu'à taper tout ça sur mon petit pc, donc voilà

Shamel: ben l'orthographe s'améliore on passe de 150 fautes a 100 plus ou moins hihi

Sinon si vous n'avez rien à faire a gauche il y a une petit case avec go pour me mettre une petite review ça motive mes doigts à écrire plus vite


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **San-RSX

**Disclaimer : **Et non ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé Potter and Co dommage j'aurai gagné plein de sousous. Sinon pour le moment il n'y a qu'Anne et Daniel qui m'appartiennent.

**Correctrice** (oui j'avais envie de me rajouter lol) : Shamel, qui vous épargne une orthographe hum...Voit San qui arrive...Je disais donc Bonne Lecture !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Elle s'appuya contre le fauteuil, ne pouvant se relever sans aide et souffla:_

_« Qui es-tu vraiment ? »_

Une question si anodine n'aurait pourtant pas du autant le troubler ; mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rendait bien compte qu'il était en définitive totalement incapable de répondre à une telle question.

Qui était-il ?

Est-ce que ses actes le mèneraient à autre chose que sa mort ?

Beaucoup de questions, mais aucune réponse ne pointait le bout de son nez, une sorte de vide, un néant total.

Tandis que totalement immobile, les bras pendant et l'air absent, Draco essayait en vain de trouver une réponse à la question d'Anne, celle-ci se releva tant bien que mal en s'appuyant sur la table du salon et s'avança lentement vers lui, lui touchant le bras.

Surpris il fit un pas en arrière, pointant sa baguette sous la gorge d'Anne.

Nullement effrayée, sûrement parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce que représentait le bout de bois pointé sur elle, elle regarda celui-ci fixement, puis chercha quelque chose dans sa poche, pour en sortir un autre bout de bois à peu près identique. Elle le plaça à côté de la baguette de Draco et remarqua qu'à quelques différences près, c'était le même type d'objet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Certes la question était assez stupide. Son esprit imaginait toutes sortes de réponses farfelues, il était un extra-terrestre, un magicien ou encore elle rêvait, mais le fait de l'entendre le dire lui-même rendrait les choses plus réelles en quelque sorte…

Il continua de la fixer de son regard dur, pas même une ébauche d'un sourire sarcastique et moqueur ne passait ses lèvres. Finalement, il cracha du bout des lèvres:

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je suis un sorcier bien évidemment. »

Un sorcier bien évidemment, mais oui comment n'avait-elle pas pu s'en rendre compte, il est vrai que tous les types qui pointent un bout de bois sur vous avec un regard de psychopathe sont des sorciers, c'était élémentaire! Non mais, il la prenait pour qui ?

« Tu crois que je suis le Saint-Esprit peut-être ? »

Oui, même dans ce genre de situation saugrenue, elle n'avait jamais su la fermer. Elle continua sur sa lancée:

« Si ça se trouve tu n'es qu'un mythomane en plein dans son délire ! »

« Un mythomane ? »

La voix était indignée, comme un enfant gourmand qu'on aurait accusé d'avoir mangé trop de bonbons alors que pour une fois il n'était pas en faute. Non, c'en était un peu trop pour Draco. Il n'avait pas vu tant de personnes mourir sous ses yeux, il n'en avait pas tué des centaines, il n'avait pas foutu sa vie en l'air en essayant de sauver sa mère pour s'entendre dire ca.

Il baissa sa baguette et la gifla de toutes ses forces. Comme un enfant en colère, il n'avait pu se contenir. Elle vacilla et se retrouva projetée tête la première contre le mur, un mince filet de sang se mit à couler tandis qu'elle perdait conscience, assommée par la douleur.

Voir le liquide rouge se propager sur sa moquette blanche et gicler sur son mur lui fit reprendre ses esprits et lui fit comprendre à peu près dans quel pétrin il venait de se fourrer. Voldemort avait été clair, elle ne devait ni mourir, ni se souvenir de rien. Mieux, elle ne devait même pas comprendre l'existence des sorciers. Il venait de faire une des plus belles bourdes de sa « carrière ». Même Pansy aurait pu éviter ça, mais cette moldue avait le don de l'énerver, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris tout de suite ? Il devait lui faire un dessin peut-être! Et même, pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas enfuie en courant ou pourquoi n'avait-elle pas poussé d'hurlements d'horreur ?

Il s'approcha lentement du corps inanimé espérant ne pas l'avoir trop endommagée. Il soupira de soulagement, elle était juste inconsciente, inconsciente mais vivante, déjà un problème de moins, la remettre sur pied ne serait pas un problème en soit. Le vrai problème, c'était plutôt lui.

En toute logique il aurait du la soigner, prendre sa baguette et lui effacer la mémoire. Rien de plus simple en soit, mais maintenant qu'il avait commis la gaffe de se révéler au grand jour, il avait plutôt envie de voir ce que ça allait donner…

Il la transporta jusqu'à sa chambre, il aurait tout le temps de réfléchir une fois qu'il l'aurait remise d'aplomb.

La pièce était assez petite et plutôt simplement meublée comparé à sa propre chambre au manoir, mais il avait appris à se contenter de peu. Annexée à sa chambre, il y avait une petite salle de bain, avec une baignoire et une douche, chose plutôt rare dans les appartements en ce moment. Rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient encore se permettre de prendre un bain car l'eau était à économiser le plus possible.

Il remplit un bol d'eau tiède et y trempa un gant de toilette pour nettoyer la blessure, il n'avait pas ses potions ici et n'avait pas le temps d'en refaire.

Il nettoya la plaie, puis pointa sa baguette sur les différentes blessures de l'adolescente. Sans même qu'il prononce un mot celles-ci se guérirent en un clin d'œil, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que la demoiselle se réveille…

_Une bonne heure plus tard _

Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez par les rideaux mal tirés de la chambre, s'étalant sur le visage d'Anne et lui procurant une sensation désagréable au réveil. Personne n'a jamais aimé se réveiller avec le soleil en pleine figure et encore moins dans une chambre inconnue. Elle rejeta les couvertures qui la couvraient hors du lit avec une délicatesse hors du commun, constatant avec un certain soulagement qu'elle était habillée. Elle se leva sans éprouver aucune douleur, ce qui était assez anormal.

Normalement elle était blessée à la cheville, or celle-ci n'avait pas pu guérir toute seule. Elle se souvint alors du rêve absurde qu'elle avait fait, le Northstreet, Draco, la cheville... Tout ça n'était qu'une bête rêve. C'en était risible, un instant elle avait failli croire à l'existence de la magie.

En attendant il fallait qu'elle sache ce qu'elle faisait ici! Elle n'avait quand même pas bu comme un trou hier, au point de ne plus savoir chez qui elle était. D'ailleurs il était déjà 11h du matin, elle avait raté les trois premières heures de cours et elle n'était pas rentrée de la nuit. Elle allait se faire sonner les cloches à son retour, ça n'allait pas être des plus joyeux !

Seule chose étrange, elle ne se sentait pas mal comme quand elle avait une gueule de bois, au contraire, elle se sentait en pleine forme, comme revigorée de l'intérieur. On ne lui avait jamais dit que boire autant avait des vertus curatives.

Elle regarda autour d'elle un vague instant et se dirigea vers la porte, elle l'ouvrit et resta pétrifiée de stupeur tant ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux lui paraissait risible. Elle se frotta les yeux avec insistance en se jurant d'arrêter dès aujourd'hui toutes substances illicites.

Devant elle se tenait Draco. Mais si Draco n'était pas le fruit d'une de ses chimères, tout ce qu'elle avait pris pour un rêve était bien réel. Une dernière scène lui revint en mémoire, juste avant de perdre connaissance, il l'avait frappée et elle avait été projetée contre le mur, elle se souvenait vaguement avoir été soignée mais... Elle se tourna vers le mur en question: aucune trace de sang.

Ca ne s'effaçait pas aussi facilement pourtant.

La porte s'ouvrit, et une certaine angoisse saisit Draco, il n'avait toujours pas décidé de ce qu'il allait faire d'Anne, ni de comment il allait aborder la question. Mais à vrai dire, elle ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Après être restés tous deux pétrifiés une bonne dizaine de minutes sans rien dire, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux et cherchant en vain des réponses, elle rompit le silence et s'avança vers lui, s'affalant à ses côtés, sans aucune peur. Elle planta son regard vert translucide dans ses yeux gris-acier et déclara avec une détermination et un sang froid qui l'étonna lui-même:

« Montre-moi, je veux savoir. En échange je te donnerai ce bout de bois auquel tu tiens tant. »

On pouvait dire qu'elle ne manquait ni d'assurance ni de culot.

Il lui adressa un sourire glacial.

« Tu sais que je pourrais fort bien la prendre et te laisser en plan. »

Elle éclata d'un rire moqueur.

« Si c'était le cas tu l'aurais déjà fait! Tu as sûrement tes raisons, mais en attendant je suppose qu'il n'est pas dans ton intérêt que je sorte mal en point de cette histoire. »

A croire que les moldus pouvaient réfléchir aussi vite que les sorciers, encore un peu il se serait cru devant une reproduction du caractère de Potter et Granger mélangés, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus.

Son regard était plus mystérieux, douloureux, intense, et son assurance démesurée cachait quelque chose, mais à dire vrai il n'était pas là pour s'occuper de ça.

Il poussa un soupir résigné et sortit sa baguette, la faisant tourner entre ses longs doigts filiformes.

« Bien, dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir. »

Anne esquissa un sourire amusé, un-zéro pour elle, même si elle doutait encore de la réalité du jeu. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement pour ça qu'elle tentait le tout pour le tout.

« Prouve-le-moi ! »

« Te prouver quoi ? »

« Que tu es un magicien ! »

« Déjà, on nous appelle sorciers et non magiciens, magiciens ce sont les gentils bonhommes que vous inventez dans vos contes pour Moldus. »

Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un Moldu ? »

« C'est vous, c'est comme ça que nous nommons les personnes naissant sans la moindre parcelle de magie en eux. Il y a aussi les Cramols, c'est ce que l'on peut appeler des sorciers, mais ils naissent avec un si faible potentiel magique qu'ils sont tout bonnement incapables de s'en servir, c'est ce que l'on appellerait des handicapés. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« C'est ridicule, mais passons. Prouve-moi que tu es un sorcier, je ne sais pas, fais un tour ! »

Il soupira d'agacement, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille. L'après-midi allait tirer en longueur.

Il lui fallut à peu près deux heures pour expliquer un minimum le fonctionnement du monde sorcier à Anne. Elle était vive et intelligente et ses remarques n'étaient pas dénuées de sens, cependant il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire. Il aurait eu du mal à lui expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'il était du côté de Voldemort plutôt que de celui du « survivant ». De plus ce n'était pas comme s'il avait envie de s'étaler sur sa vie privée. Finalement il était une heure de l'après-midi qu'il n'aurait pas vu le temps passer si son estomac ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre. Il se leva, coupant court à la question de la blonde, tandis que celle-ci indignée protestait avec verve.

« Eh, je n'en ai pas fini, où tu vas ? »

« Tu fais comme tu veux mais moi je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir de faim pour satisfaire ta curiosité. »

Elle se leva et le suivit dans la cuisine, intriguée, on aurait dit une petite fillette venue d'un pays étranger qui regardait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Physiquement ils se ressemblaient sans vraiment se ressembler, minces et blonds tous deux, Draco était aussi grand qu'elle était petite, il avait la peau aussi pâle qu'un vampire tandis qu'elle semblait revenir des caraïbes, lui les yeux bleus, elle les yeux verts. Moralement ils n'avaient vraiment rien en commun, lui était froid et distant, elle respirait la joie de vivre et la bonne humeur.

Ou peut-être si, ils avaient quelque chose en commun. Lorsqu'ils se laissaient aller à regarder au loin, on percevait cette douleur cachée au fond de leurs yeux, douleur qui disparaissait dès qu'ils revenaient au monde réel. Chacun avait ses secrets.

Il ouvrit la porte du frigo, regardant vaguement ce qu'il y avait à manger. Il avait bien l'intention de clore le sujet, il n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus qu'il ne fallait.

Il se tourna vers sa « pseudo-invitée » et lui demanda, conscendant:

« Tu veux quoi à manger ? »

Elle passa la tête par-dessus son épaule ou du moins essaya, pour voir ce que contenait le frigo. En désespoir de cause elle lâcha:

« Comme tu veux ! »

De toute manière elle n'avait jamais mangé beaucoup, elle avait gardé certaines habitudes d'anorexique.

Elle monta sur la table et s'assit dessus, piquant une pomme verte dans la corbeille au passage. Elle croqua dedans à pleines dents et revint à la charge.

« Donc tu m'expliquais que dans le monde sorcier il y a en quelque sorte deux factions politiques, « les bons » qui se battent contre une sorte de sorcier surpuissant appelé... Comment tu m'as dit encore ? Voldemar ? Vodimor ? »

Il poussa un soupir sonore et lui lança un regard noir qui aurait du la dissuader de continuer à s'étendre sur le sujet, mais elle se contenta de sourire ironiquement et de continuer sur sa lancée. Elle aimait bien le provoquer.

« Ah j'y suis, Voldemort ! Et donc tous les attentats, enfin ce que je croyais être des attentats, ne sont que les répercussions de vos conneries dans « notre » monde ! »

« Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça ! »

Elle se tut, finissant de manger sa pomme et examinant la pièce tandis que dos à elle, Draco agitait sa baguette et que les œufs se cassaient dans la poêle tandis qu'une multitude de flacons lévitaient pour aller verser une certaine dose de leur contenu dans ladite poêle et qu'une cuillère en bois battait le tout. Elle regardait tout ca avec un intérret nouveau ne faisant même pas attention à l'heure qu'il était.

Puis elle lança de but en blanc:

« Et toi dans tout ça t'es où ? »

Il fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

« Comment ça je suis où ? »

«Je sais bien que tu es blond mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour faire mine de ne pas comprendre ! »

Il grogna.

« Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit. »

« Je n'ai rien dit ! »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, fataliste.

« Là est justement tout le problème. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur elle, ne se préoccupant plus de l'omelette sur le feu et déclara agressif :

« Arrête de te foutre de moi, tu sais très bien de quel côté je suis, et pas du bon ! »

C'était assez étrange de voir quelqu'un qui ne tenait pas compte d'une baguette pointée sur lui. D'ailleurs même en sachant ce que ça représentait et ce qu'il pouvait faire avec, elle n'avait pas peur.

« C'était toi ! »

« Quoi ? »

« C'était toi, qui as mis le feu au Northstreet, c'est toi que j'ai vu avant de m'enfuir avec Daniel ! »

Il lança un juron.

« L'enfoiré, il avait dit qu'il la fermerait ! »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Comment ça tu le connais ? Et tu savais qui j'étais. »

« Non je ne le connais pas, lui il me connaît juste de réputation mais pour nous il est ce qu'on appelle un Cramol. De plus bien sur que je savais qui tu étais, je t'aurai déjà tuée sinon, mais il fallait que je récupère ceci. »

Il sortit la baguette de Pansy pour la montrer à Anne et la remit rageusement dans sa poche.

Elle comprenait un peu mieux maintenant, ce n'était pas par hasard qu'elle l'avait rencontré ni même qu'il l'avait aidé.

« Eh bien alors pourquoi je suis toujours là ? »

Il resta silencieux.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tuée comme tu l'as fait avec les autres, ou je ne sais pas moi enlevé la mémoire ! »

Elle commençait à s'énerver, marchant de long en large dans la cuisine, tandis que Draco restait silencieux, les yeux dans le vague, ne se rendant pas compte que son omelette allait finir brulée.

« Parce que… »

« Parce que quoi, t'en as pas marre à la fin ! »

Elle avait raison la gamine, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'encombrait d'elle? Il ne pouvait pas la tuer et n'en mourrait d'ailleurs pas d'envie, mais il suffisait de prononcer _oubliettes_ et elle ne se serait souvenue de rien. Mais aussi étrange que ça pouvait lui paraître, il n'avait pas envie de le faire.

« Parce que je n'ai pas envie ! Tu veux oublier ce que tu as vu et entendu ? »

« Ca m'apportera quoi si je n'oublie pas ? »

« Pas mal d'ennuis ! »

Elle tourna sur elle-même avec un sourire éclatant et prononça les mots qui allaient sceller son destin.

« Je reste. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Nda :** Voila fin du chapitre quatre, je ne sais pas si vous avez aimé, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très actif mais bon l'action viendra plus tard, voilà maintenant on pousse sur le bouton Go pour me donner son avis aussi bien négatif que positif !

**Ndb:**(toujours pcq j'ai envie d'apparaitre lol): Moi je trouve qu'il est bien ce chapitre, faut que ça se mettre en place c'est normal, sinon on aurait des chapitres de 20pages (et non je ne veux pas me taper 20 pages de corrections en une fois, pensez un peu à mes yeux qui voient toutes ces fautes!) Bizz


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **San-RSX

**Disclaimers : **Et non ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé Potter and Co dommage j'aurai gagné plein de sousous. Sinon pour le moment il n'y a qu'Anne et Daniel qui m'appartiennent.

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

**may-yam : **Merci Lol** ç**a fait super plaisir ça encourage à écrire aussi parce que j'ai eu un petit coup de baisse(correctrice: petit oO) pour le chapitre cinq lol , me suis d'ailleurs fait harceler par ma correctrice qui voulait la suite . (la correctrice en question: moi jamais j'aurai pas osé )

**Paprika Star : **Merci Paprika , lol c'est vrai que moi aussi suis fan des Draco Hermione mais en fait dire que je suis plutôt fan des Draco Fiction est plus juste lol parce que j'aime pas Hermione mais bon dans certaines fics elle est tournée de telle manière qu'on pourrait penser que ça n'est pas elle mais le fait que ça soit un autre personnage me motive parce que voila Hermione c'est pas réaliste par contre j'aimerai bien voir un jour un bon Draco/Ginny bon je sors hein :p

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_« Je reste. »_

_Peut-être qu'au fond elle n'avait pas compris la gravité de la situation ou plutôt dans quel pétrin elle se mettait mais maintenant elle pouvait affirmer que malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, elle n'avait jamais rien regretté._

Il lui jeta un regard inquiet, il n'était pas sur qu'elle ait bien compris ce qui se passait, il répéta un peu anxieusement sachant que cette histoire l'impliquait encore plus qu'elle et que si Voldemort venait à découvrir qu'il n'avait pas effacé sa mémoire, il risquait la mort.

« Tu es sûre d'avoir bien compris ce que je viens de te dire, tu cours au devant des ennuis et pas des petits ! »

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré, malgré le grand sourire dont elle le gratifiait et lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

« Je ne suis pas si bête, j'ai très bien compris ce que ça impliquait mais ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais. »

Il n'en était pas certain, à présent il se demandait s'il ne devait pas lui effacer la mémoire, après tout elle n'avait rien fait. Devait-elle obligatoirement mourir à cause de son égoïsme puéril ? Il était un peu tard pour se poser la question. Draco Malefoy qui pense aux autres, on aura tout vu.

Elle se tourna vers lui comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées.

« C'est un peu tard pour penser à effacer ma mémoire maintenant que j'ai donné mon accord. »

Il haussa les épaules, si elle était décidée...

« Tu sais que tu risques la mort voire pire ? »

Voldemort et ses sbires ne s'étaient jamais gênés avec la gent féminine moldue quoiqu'ils en disent !

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant par la fenêtre le triste spectacle de la pluie londonienne et lâcha tout bas:

« Quoique que je fasse, de toute manière le résultat sera le même alors autant vivre ça intensément. »

Il la regarda avec un grand point d'interrogation sur le visage, elle avait parlé si bas qu'il n'avait pas tout compris ou peut-être n'avait –il pas voulu comprendre.

Elle rompit le silence embarrassant en regardant sa montre et s'écria.

« Nom de , il est déjà trois heures et demie, je dois être rentrée pour quatre heures à l'internat, sinon je ne pourrai pas sortir ce soir! T'as pas envie de me raccompagner ? Je ne serai jamais à l'heure en bus, tu as une voiture que tu m'as dis ! »

Considérant le oui comme acquis, elle poussa la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, oubliant ses cours.

« Bon allez tu viens ? »

Il la tira à l'intérieur.

« Je n'ai pas de voiture, on va faire plus simple, tu aimes bien les montagnes russes j'espère ? »

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Tant pis, tiens-toi bien à mon bras. On va transplaner. »

« Tran… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle se sentit comme aspirée puis secouée dans tous les sens, elle avait presque du mal à respirer, et ce qui dura quelques petites secondes lui sembla durer des heures. Lorsque ça s'arrêta elle s'appuya tremblante sur Draco, ayant une vague envie de vomir.

Il réprima une envie de rire, parce qu'Anne venait de lui lancer un admirable regard noir digne de ceux de Macgonagal quand elle était de mauvaise humeur. Il demanda avec innocence:

« Ca va ? »

« C'était quoi ce truc ? »

« Transplaner c'est le moyen qu'utilise les sorciers majeurs pour voyager, ça permet d'aller partout en quelques secondes seulement. »

Elle réprima un haut-le-cœur.

« Oui eh bien je m'en tiendrai au bus finalement, tant pis si je me tape un savon, tout plutôt que ça. »

Il haussa les épaules essayant de cacher son hilarité.

« Comme tu le sens ! »

Elle sortit de la petite ruelle dans laquelle elle avait atterri vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs.

Elle se tourna vers Draco qui était resté dans l'ombre.

«Bon j'y vais, salut ! »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle s'engouffra avec une rapidité étonnante dans l'orphelinat , il poussa un soupir et retransplana chez lui, il lui restait une semaine, une semaine pour vivre tranquille, ça lui paraissait une éternité, ou du moins il ferait tout pour que ça le soit !

« Anne ! »

La jeune fille se tourna lentement vers la porte de sa chambre qui venait d'être brusquement ouverte.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

Daniel ferma la porte et s'assit à coté d'elle sur le parquet élimé de la petite chambre. Il toucha doucement sa cheville.

« T'inquiètes pas je n'ai plus rien mais à l'hôpital ils m'ont quand même fait un certificat jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour que je puisse me reposer. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu et il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche contenant de l'herbe et des feuilles, il en tendit à Anne.(Ndb: roohhh pas bien ça, pas bien du tout)

« Non pas ici, si on se fait attraper on est morts. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Comme tu le sens. »

Il se leva en déposant un petit paquet près de son amie et sortit de la pièce. Une fois qu'il fut sorti elle le glissa dans sa poche, elle l'utiliserait ce soir.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement. Dîner, faire ses devoirs ou au moins faire semblant, aller se laver tout en faisant attention de ne pas dépasser les dix minutes réglementaires pour ne pas se retrouver assaillie par les plus jeunes qui vous reprochent de prendre trop de temps sous la douche, il ne faudrait pas avoir le temps de se savonner non plus …

Ensuite se coucher, attendre que les surveillants aient fait leur ronde, se rhabiller, et parvenir à sortir sans faire de bruit.

Elle retrouva Daniel devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Il était seulement 22h40.

« Tu m'as fait venir tôt ou va-t-on ? »

« Assez loin faut prendre le bus pour y aller. »

« Et pour revenir on fera comment ? »

« Un copain… »

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire à la commissure des lèvres, et lui emboîta le pas. Cette fois-ci leur destination était l'est de Londres, près des Docks, un quartier fort peu fréquentable, comme tant d'autres, mais fort animé le soir.

« Viens, suis-moi mais ne me perds pas de vue. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire dans la foule ambiante, les gens se pressaient aux abords des sorties de métro et des cafés avoisinants, formant une foule si dense et compacte qu'il était presque impossible d'avancer.

Quand ils réussirent enfin à atteindre ledit café, Daniel partit de son côté à la recherche de son ami, la laissant en plan au milieu de la salle, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait dans ses habitudes.

Elle posa un regard vague sur celle-ci, comparé à sa journée ce qui se passait ici ne l'intéressait que très peu.

Malgré la foule qui se pressait au dehors, le café n'était pas vraiment rempli, quelques habitués se déhanchaient au son d'une musique lente et langoureuse, tandis que dans des coins sombres quelques couples s'embrassaient ou plus encore...

« Je peux t'offrir un verre ? »

Grand, musclé, un sourire charmeur digne des plus belles publicités pour dentifrice, un peu trop bronzé pour la saison, de longs cheveux bouclés blonds décolorés attachés en queue de cheval, un regard chocolat rieur, il avait l'air sympathique.

« Un Gin Tonic, cinq glaçons et un zeste de citron ! »

Il s'appuya à côté d'elle contre le bar tout en souriant.

« Tu sais ce que tu veux toi, moi c'est Khann, t'es venue seule ?»

Elle saisit son verre au comptoir et répondit tout en regardant discrètement après Daniel qui semblait avoir disparu.

« Tu es bien curieux ! Moi c'est Anne et je suis avec un copain. »

Il perdit un instant son sourire et regarda également vers le fond de la salle essayant de voir si quelqu'un était en train de lui lancer un regard noir parce qu'il abordait sa copine.

La soirée lui sembla tout de suite plus intéressante, avoir quelqu'un à ses cotés lui faisait oublier sa journée et lui évitait de penser a Draco. Elle commençait à se rendre compte qu'il occupait toutes ses pensées, comment est-ce qu'un parfait inconnu que vous avez rencontré dans des circonstances plutôt louches il y a peine trois jours peut-il occuper votre esprit à ce point ?

Elle n'avait pas vraiment de réponse...

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

Anne regarda sa montre en souriant bêtement, elle saisit le joint du bout des doigts et tira un bon coup, regardant les voluptés de fumée s'évader par les bouches d'aération du bar.

« Tu as quel âge au fait ? »

« 21 et toi ? »

« J'en ai 16 »

« T'es bien jeune pour fumer ça »

Elle lui jeta un regard de travers et dit acide:

« Ca te regarde ce que je fais … »

Il se pencha vers elle essayant de l'embrasser quand quelqu'un pris Anne violemment par le bras et l'obligea à se lever lui faisant lâcher le joint qu'elle tenait en main. Elle se dégagea avec violence titubant un peu et hurla ou du moins tenta de hurler.

« Ehhh maiss...»

On lui mit une main sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

« Moi ça me regarde ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux ébahie, voilà qu'elle confondait Daniel et Draco ! Il allait falloir qu'elle aille voir un opticien d'urgence.

Khann se leva furieux.

« T'es qui toi ? »

Draco lui lança un regard noir et entraina Anne à sa suite sans répondre à sa question, Khann le suivit et le choppa par le col de sa chemise, dégrafant un peu celle-ci et faisant apparaître un torse musclé d'une blancheur éclatante s'il n'y avait pas ces cicatrices rougeâtres. Voyant le regard de sa compagne dessus il referma vivement sa chemise et poussa l'homme qui tituba quelques mètres plus loin.

« Ca ne te regarde pas, de toute manière tu mouras ce soir. »

Son regard n'exprimait aucune compassion. D'ailleurs si ce n'était pas « eux » qui le faisait il l'aurait tué lui-même. On ne vole pas impunément Draco Malefoy. Mais voler quoi ? Anne n'était pas à lui !

Complètement beurrée Anne le suivit, puis se rendant compte que Daniel était toujours à l'intérieur elle s'arrêta, forçant Draco à se retourner.

« Quoi ? »

« Daniel... »

Il soupira agacé, même beurrée elle pensait encore à lui !

« Ne t'inquiète pas il est en sécurité et il sait que tu es avec moi. »

Elle hocha la tête et sans perdre de temps il la traina avec lui. Dès qu'ils furent un peu à l'écart il la prit dans ses bras et transplana, juste au moment où la première explosion retentissait. Arrivée devant son appartement elle se dégagea et tomba à terre. Prise d'une incontrôlable envie de vomir, elle commença à rejeter tout ce qu'elle avait bu et mangé. Quand elle eut finit elle se releva, sentant un mal de crâne de première catégorie arriver, et se tourna vers Draco un peu plus lucide.

« P'quoi on est pas à lophlina ? »

Il la tira par le bras pour la faire entrer dans l'immeuble et elle n'opposa pas de résistance. Une fois dans son appartement, il la laissa sur un divan et partit dans sa chambre chercher une potion contre l'alcool.

« Bois ça ! »

Elle regarda la boisson d'un air suspicieux et avala le tout d'une traite. Elle s'effondra tout de suite après.

Il la laissa la où elle était, il avait ajouté une potion de sommeil pour avoir un peu de temps devant lui.

En apprenant que les mangemorts allaient faire un raid sur les docks, il avait vérifié qu'Anne n'y était pas, c'était stupide, mais il n'avait pas envie qu'elle soit tuée, elle était la seule à connaître son secret et à ne pas avoir peur de lui, et il se sentait un peu libéré quand il lui parlait.

Il avait mis Daniel sous l'impérium pour qu'il retourne et ne se pose pas de questions. Pour tout le monde Anne serait partie passer la nuit chez une copine.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et entra dans sa salle de bain, il ôta sa chemise et regarda son torse auparavant si parfait strié de cicatrices blanchâtres donc quelques unes encore fraîches n'étaient pas tout à fait cicatrisées, son dos était pareil, tout ça grâce aux soins de ses deux « pères » consécutifs qui avaient toujours veillé à ce qu'il reçoive un traitement doux...

Il ouvrit le robinet et l'eau coula à flot, il se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau brûlante avec reconnaissance. Le plus troublant dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il s'était mis en colère quand il avait vu le garçon embrasser Anne, ou du moins essayer !

De toute manière il était probablement mort. Il sourit machiavéliquement, il tuerait tous ceux qui tenteraient de lui enlever Anne.

Sans bien comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait, il se laissa aller sous l'eau, un sourire aux lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Nda:**Chapitre cinq fini ! Enfin se tape une petite danse de l'encouragement

**Ndb: **Moi aussi j'ai finiii lol Hihi moi j'aime bien le moment ou Draco la sauve de l'inconnu j'etais trop mdr surtout quand elle croit que c'est Daniel! Bon et mnt je vais la harceler pour le 6 (Bha quoi vous le voulez ce chap non ?)

J'espère que ça vous a plu donc voilà donnez-moi votre avis, positif comme négatif ce n'est jamais facile de s'améliorer, je suis pas un dieu de l'écriture dommage j'aimerais


End file.
